


The Morning After

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 plus 1, Darcyland, Drunk Sex, F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Darcy Lewis left the morning after having drunken sex and the one time she stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized I didn't post this on here. This one was published on my ff.net account back in feb 2013.

ONE

The first time Darcy Lewis had a drunken one-night stand she was a college freshman. It went exactly how you would imagine it going for a girl that was shit-faced drunk at a frat party. It was sloppy, hurried, but worst of all, it happened in a goddamn closet. A CLOSET. Darcy never really dreamed of a perfect first time with flowers and candles, but she also never thought she would give it up to a jerk-face frat boy in a frat house closet. 

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to move from the uncomfortable position she was in. Sprawled on top of a guy she didn’t even know and her neck hurting from the uncomfortable position she slept the night in. 

“Way to start of your first semester of college Darcy. Very Classy,” she grumbled softly to herself as she finally, slowly, pushed herself up. Searching for her clothes in the dark, she tried not to wake the guy that was sleeping like a log beside her. 

Her clothes all accounted for, she began to dress, narrowing her eyes as she recalled the night before. 

“Hey girl, you’re looking mighty fine tonight.” He whistled as he looked her over, lingering on her breasts. “Want to dance?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes at him. “Shove it asshole, I’m not nearly drunk enough to be dealing with you right now.” She pushed past him, heading straight for the alcohol.

“Alright, I get it!” He called after her. “Trust me, by the end of the night, you’ll be begging me to do more than dance with you.”

She huffed in frustration as the last of her clothes were finally on. “Guess I really did need those drinks to deal with him.” She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes in frustration. “Of all the guys at this party, it had to be this disrespectful douche.”

As quietly as she could, she opened the closet door, looking to see if there was anybody outside of wherever the hell she even was. The coast clear, she bolted out of there, never looking back at all. “That’s the last time I get drunk enough to let a fucking frat boy get the best of me.” She swore, she really did. 

TWO

The second time she found herself in bed with someone it was in a hotel room. She didn’t even let the thought of how she got there fully register before she opened her eyes in shock and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Shit.”  
She didn’t have to turn around to know who she was in bed with. The memories of the night before were still crystal clear and panic quickly set it. 

Darcy Lewis had slept with her best friend. Her not-so-single-actually-he’s-engaged to-my-cousin best friend. 

Not even bothering to make sure her shirt was buttoned correctly, she frantically hurried to put the rest of her clothes back on. With a guilty expression on her face and a quick look back, she booked it out of there. 

“Never again.” She swore, she really did. 

THREE

Darcy hoped that sleeping with her best friend, and consequently, ruining two relationships and a potential marriage, was the last mistake she would ever make. Unfortunately for Darcy, things never quite went the way she wanted them to.

If she could turn back time, she would tell herself that going to a Tony Stark party would definitely be a BAD idea. However, the promise of free liquor was too good for her to pass up. Especially if said liquor was the good stuff she couldn’t afford to get herself. 

And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t lead to her waking up next to the God of Mischief himself. “Fuck my miserable life…” she cursed under her breath.

Except to be quite honest, it hadn’t been so miserable at the time. She reluctantly recalled how he was so good with his hands. Not to mention that tongue. That naughty silver tongue of his was something she definitely wouldn’t forget. 

Luckily, or maybe unfortunately (she wasn’t sure quite yet), they hadn’t made it to the part where they completely ripped each other’s clothes off. With a slight frown, she slipped out of the bed as quietly as she could. 

Fearing that he might actually wake up, she didn’t even bother to search for her missing panties. Reluctantly, she also left her new pair of heels she’d only been able to wear once.

“I am never EVER letting this happen again.” This time, absolutely, positively, in the name of all that was good in her life, she swore. She really did. 

PLUS ONE

She was trapped. After all the effort she made to never let herself get drunk enough to make another mistake again, she failed. Big time. Not only that, but once again she found herself in bed with Loki. LOKI. The one guy she probably shouldn’t have ditched the morning after. Like, EVER. 

She woke up to a warm body pressed against her back and an arm placed snugly around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and his breath blew lightly on her cheek. After a few attempts to free herself, she finally came to the conclusion that there was no escaping this time around. So she did the only thing she could: She waited. 

After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, she finally felt him stir. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his semi-hardness rub against her. Her cheeks flushed, even more so when he whispered in her ear. “You didn’t think I’d let you get away that easily again, did you?” 

She was at a loss for words. There was absolutely nothing she could think to say back to him as he began to place small kisses all over her shoulder and neck. He tightened his grip around her waist, pausing his ministrations in the midst of her silence to look at her. 

She stayed still for a moment longer before she shifted to face him. Looking into those piercing green eyes, she slowly lifted her hand to place it on his cheek. She closed her own eyes, remembering everything. 

He was tender, loving, and yet slightly, but not in a bad way, rough with her. It was the kind of rough you expected of someone who was annoyed with you for leaving him the morning after to wake up to an empty bed. It was perfect.

“Never again.” She finally spoke, looking once again into those perfect green eyes. A smile slowly spread across those perfect lips. She held a smile of her own as she leaned in to kiss him. This time she meant it. She swore. Really, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ barisitrash
> 
> I'm friendly, I promise!
> 
> xx


End file.
